30 Kisses
by DarkwitchRising
Summary: 30 drabbles, 30 kisses between our favorite Lily Evans and James Potter. Some happy, some sad, some funny, some angsty. It all depends on my mood and the prompt. Please read and review! Rated for mild language and duh! kissing.
1. Hide and Seek

**A/N: okay, okay, I was bumming around the avatar fandom on and saw a whole bunch of the 30 kisses prompt for various characters. Ambled on over to the HP fandom and saw none! So decided to do my own Harry Potter 30 kisses prompt. All are LJ drabbles. Don't like, don't read. Reviews are hoped for and flames will be thrown back with a vengeance. Once again RnR and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: HP not mine, 30 Kisses Prompts not mine**

Prompt #1: Look Over Here

I hate my life…

What are the chances that I end up hiding in the same place as Potter, and in a broom closet no less. Whose ridiculous idea was it to play hide-and-seek anyways? …oh right, Sirius. Note to self: Black must DIE! I know what you're thinking, 'if you don't like it then move genius!' Well in all honesty, I would if this stupid closet opened from the inside! Yep, I'm stuck here with Potter until somebody finds us. Peachy, just friggin' peachy.

It's awfully small in here, not to mention the silence is unbearable! God, I hope they find us soon. Well, until then I'll just have to entertain myself. Let's see, my choices are… twiddling my thumbs, twiddling my thumbs, and more twiddling of the thumbs.

"I'm bored," came Potter's voice from somewhere to my left (bloody dark in here, can't see a thing! Where are those so-called friends of mine?).

Well, I suppose I could always talk to him. It's not like I have anything better to do anyways.

"What do you want me to do about that?"

"Dunno, entertain me!" he says with false cheerfulness.

Yeah right. "I'll entertain you when you learn to deflate your head." Like that's ever gonna happen.

"Hey, not fair! I've actually been really good this year," he pouts.

I scoff, "Right, and just how have you been better?" Are they even looking for us anymore?

"Seriously, Lily," I give him a look, "I mean, Evans, I haven't picked on the younger kiddies, I've left Snivellus mostly alone," another look, "hey he's a special case, and I've quit constantly asking you out."

I open my mouth to retort with some snippy remark, only to find that he's right. Potter's right, he has deflated his head. I've only had to get on him a couple of times this year, and I don't think he's asked me out more than twice all year. Damn it, I hate it when things like this happen.

"Fine, you're right, you have gotten better," I admit, albeit reluctantly. I really wish they'd hurry it up.

"And…?"

"And what?" he rolls his eyes.

"Evans." I sigh. I really, _really _wish they'd hurry.

"All right, all right, you have deflated your head, happy now?"

"Yes very," I can actually feel the guy smirking at me (never mind that I _still_ can't see a thing in here), "Now I do believe you said you'd entertain me once I deflated my head."

Damn, damn, damn! "So I did, and just how do you expect me to entertain you in a broom closet?" Wrong thing to say.

"Oh, I can think of a few things." I've changed my mind, I don't hate my life… just my 'friends'.

"Ha, ha, very funny Potter, but I'm not mphf!-"

I'm gonna kill him. No really I am…

…as soon as he detaches himself from me…

…or as soon I detach my self from him…

…oh screw it! This is nice and he's a good kisser.

We pull apart for a second, but only a second before he pulls me (or I pull him?) closer. Our lips meet and we both make this kiss deeper than the first. Soon I begin to hear voices out in the corridor.

"Sirius, are you sure you haven't found them yet?"

"I'm positive Cass! They've got to be here! This is the only place I haven't checked."

"Sirius, if they've killed each other by the time we find them…"

"They're not going to kill each other!"

"Whatever."

"Hey Cass! Look over here!"

"A broom closet?"

"Well where else would they be?"

"Point taken."

"C'mon, help me get it open."

I hear footsteps close to the door and pull away from James (wait, when did I start thinking of him as James?) We both stare at each other for a moment before attempting to untangle ourselves from each other. We just manage to separate as the door swings open and we both tumble out.

"Well there you two are!" exclaims Sirius, "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Hmf, took you long enough," I huff.

Yet even as I say it I find myself wishing that they'd never decided to look over here.

**A/N: Bam! W00T! take that! And just cause I love you folks some much, I gave you two kisses in that one! Now show your love by reviewing!** **(Please)**


	2. Mail

**A/N: Yay! You guys liked it! Well here's another… no sure how I feel 'bout this one though… oh well… enjoy and be sure to leave a review!**

**Thanks to Lexy Granger, piggy396, Sweetpeahannahg, and DeathEaterKnight of Tortall for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: HP not mine, 30 Kisses Prompts not mine**

Prompt #2: News; Letter 

James has always enjoyed getting mail. Whether it be a letter from one of his many 'fans' or a package from home, he enjoys the surprise of not knowing what the mail contains.

His girlfriend, however, is quite different.

Lily hates mail. All of it. For her, it never seems to bring good news. Whether it be a rotten letter from her sister, or a depressing article from the Profit (what's the death toll up to now?) she just doesn't like it.

James tries to convince her that getting mail is a good thing. He sends her small notes filled with sweet nothings for her enjoyment. But while she loves these little messages of love, she still hates mail.

James can't understand it, until he gets the news.

_I am very sorry to inform you that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his followers killed your parents on the night of November 23rd. All of the Potter Estate now passes to you, as is the Last Will and Testament of Cecelia and Gregory Potter. My condolences._

_Keith Beckingson  
__Minister of Magic_

And just like that, he knows why Lily hates getting mail.

He disappears for a while, just wanting to be alone. But she finds him. Just like she always does.

"I'm so sorry, James." She whispers unsure of whether or not he even hears her.

But he does, and he gives her a small nod, not trusting himself to speak. She understands and walks over to where he sits on his bed. Slowly, she wraps her arms around him. It's more than he can take at the time and the tears that he's been trying so hard to hold in come trickling out.

And it's just like when she got the same letter a year before.

Only this time _she's_ there to kiss _his_ tears away.

**A/N: Hmm… this one takes on a more sad and serious note instead of being fluffy… well that's how the ball rolls, tell me what you guys think in a review… next one coming soon!**

**BTW… reviews are GREAT motivation for me to write… just so you know… REVIEW! **


	3. Dream?

**A/N: I have no excuse for not updating, and I'm not going to try to make one up. So sorry it's taken me so long everyone! I'll try to due better!**

**Thanks to Angel of Music lover, capella.black, Lexy Granger, and DeathEaterKnight of Tortall for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: HP not mine, 30 Kisses Prompts not mine**

Prompt #3: Jolt

He couldn't believe it. He really couldn't believe it. There was no way this could be happening, and yet it was. They were walking through the Hogwarts grounds together. They weren't arguing they weren't yelling, hell they weren't even glaring. No, they were walking through the grounds at Hogwarts in early June, and holding hands no less!

They talked as they walked, their conversation ranging from quidditch to what they wanted to do after Hogwarts. Even now and then he'd crack a joke, and shed actually laugh. He liked how things were now and he honestly couldn't believe there was a time when they couldn't stand each other. Everything about them now just seemed so _right_.

He wished this lazy Saturday afternoon could go on forever. But all good things must come to an end and before he knew it, they were heading back up to the castle. They walked through the corridors, hands still intertwined, until they reached the inside of the common room. They came to the foot of the girls' staircase and stood facing each other.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, but could only have been a couple of minutes. James still couldn't believe that she'd actually agreed to go out with him while Lily still couldn't fathom why she'd said yes, but it didn't really matter. They'd gone out and, surprisingly, had a wonderful time. Now it was time for them to part.

"Thanks, James," said Lily with a bright smile on her face, "I had a lovely time." She leaned forward and gave him a small peck on the cheek before turning to head up the staircase.

"Yeah, no problem," James replied in a slight daze before turning to his own staircase.

A peck on the cheek was nice, but it left a lot to be desired. While James was thrilled that she'd even agreed to go out with and even gave him a small kiss, he couldn't help but think that that wasn't the proper way to say goodbye. It took him all of about thirty seconds to make up his mind. The next thing he knew, he was running down his staircase towards Lily. He just barely managed to lightly grab her wrist before she mounted the stairs. She turned to face him, a questioning look in her eyes. He just smiled at her.

"I didn't give you a proper goodbye." Without pausing he leaned in a placed his lips on hers. The entire common room, who'd been watching the entire spectacle with much interest, erupted into applause as James pulled Lily closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. They stayed like that for a while, until the need for air got the better of them and they separated.

In the Seventh Year Gryffindor Boys' room, James Potter jolted awake and sat up in bed. That was the most realistic dream he'd ever had. He could still feel the kiss as if it had actually happened.

At the same time in the Seventh Year Gryffindor Girls' room, one Lily Evans was jolted awake by the same dream. Her hand quickly flew to her mouth. It was just a dream, it couldn't be real, but her lips felt swollen as if she'd actually kissed James Potter.

There was no way, they both decided, it was a silly dream, nothing more. They both laid back down in their beds and drifted off to sleep.

But somewhere, deep in their subconscious, they both knew that to some degree, it _had_ been real.

**A/N: Eh… not sure how I feel about this one, but oh well… once again sorry it took so long for me to update. Please tell me what you guys think in a review! They're greatly appreciated!**


	4. Timing

**A/N: Heh... I'm sick… might as well do something useful and fun right? So here's number four, enjoy!**

**Thanks to thevampiresweetie, Angel of Music lover, Lexy Granger, LadyNightSky, and Corim for reviewing! I 3 you guys!**

**Disclaimer: HP not mine, 30 Kisses Prompts not mine**

Prompt #4: our distance and that person

James Potter was pissed.

Correction, James Potter was _really_ pissed.

Someone was going to die.

And the day had started out so well too!

Everything had been perfect. His friendship with the girl of his dreams had slowly progressed until he found himself staring in disbelief as she agreed to go on the next Hogsmeade trip with him. Once he gotten over the initial shock of her actually saying yes, he'd grinned and run up the boys' staircase, whooping all the way.

That was last week. And he'd spent every moment up until now making sure that nothing on this trip would go wrong. And indeed, nothing did. He and Lily had walked around Hogsmeade for a bit, making sure to stop in Honeydukes and Zonko's, and then they headed over to the Three Broomsticks for a warm mug of Butterbeer. They spent most of that time talking about various things, laughing at past adventures and arguments, and just having a good time in each other's company.

Unfortunately, the time finally came for them to head back to Hogwarts. They paid for their drinks and left the Three Broomsticks hand-in-hand. The cool October air whipped passed them as they made the long trek back to the castle. Neither one had said a word the whole trip back, but both were completely at ease with one another, so really no words were needed.

They finally arrived in the Gryffindor common room, which was packed with students who'd already returned from Hogsmeade. None of them paid the two any mind so they slipped into the crowd without a word. He had walked with Lily through the crowd and over to the girls' staircase to say goodbye before heading up to his own room. He turned to say farewell, but changed his mind.

In a split second decision, he closed the distance between them and captured her lips in a kiss. He had planned to take things slow with Lily, no kissing until she wanted it, and was quite sure she was going to smack him for this. Imagine his surprise when he felt her kissing him back. Taking the encouragement, he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist as her arms found their way around his neck. He pulled her closer, fully intending to deepen the kiss.

And he would have too, if a certain Sirius Black hadn't just walked down the boys' staircase.

"Hey, Prongs, have you seen my-" he paused for a moment as he got and eyeful of his best friend practically making out with a certain red head.

"OH MY GOD! LILY EVANS AND JAMES POTTER ARE AN ITEM!" he screamed for all the common room to hear.

The two sprang apart as if on fire as the whole common room turned to look in their direction. Lily turned a bright shade of red, muttered a quick 'bye', and darted up the stairs as fast as she could, leaving James on the landing. James, now furious, turned towards his best friend.

"Eh… Prongs?" Sirius asked tentatively.

He received a death glare.

"Now, Prongs, you woul-"

"You have two minutes," said James in a quiet whisper.

"Oh, come on, Prongs! You're not really going to kill me for interrupting one little kiss now are you?"

"One minute."

"Then again, maybe you are. Bye!" and with that Sirius took off with James right on his heels.

**A/N: Reviews are good… they make the sick (like me) feel better! SO REVIEW!**


	5. That's One Way To Do It

**A/N: New Chapter! Sorry this one took a while to get out, school's been nuts and all the make up work I have from missing 10 days is killing me! But anyway… here's your chappie, enjoy!**

**Thanks to Lexy Granger, Mione 2222, thevampiresweetie, LadyNightSky, Angel of Music lover, DeathEaterKnight of Tortall, sweetlyevil, and Carla-The-Llama-Slayer for reviewing! You guys ROCK MY SOCKS OFF!**

**Disclaimer: HP not mine, 30 Kisses Prompts not mine**

Prompt #5: "Ano sa" (Hey, you know…)

"Hey, you know what?" James asked one Sunday afternoon as he and his girlfriend, Lily, snuggled up on the common room couch.

"Hmm… what?" she replied in a relaxed and sleepy voice.

"I love you."

She giggled.

"I know that, silly, you tell me at least twice everyday," she said snuggling closer to him.

"Do you love me?" he asked in a semi-serious tone.

She looked up into his face and smiled.

"Of course I do, I tell _you_ that at least twice everyday."

"Mhmm…"

Lily frowned as James stared off into the fire.

"James, is something wrong?" she asked sitting up slightly.

"Hey you know what?" he asked, changing the subject.

"What?" Lily sighed.

"I love you and you love me, so… marry me."

Lily blinked.

James blinked.

They both stared at each other… and then…

"Well what took you so long?" she laughed before leaning in to receive the first of many kisses from her fiancée.

**A/N: short and sweet… full of James and Lily goodness. Once again sorry for the long wait, I hope it was worth it. Reviews are nice… and wonderful… and fantabulous… so REVIEW! And check out my new story! It'll be up Sunday by 7 PM! It's an AU James Lily, but you guys won't be disappointed! Please check it out! once again… REVIEW! **


	6. The Day They Fell in Love

**A/N: I'M ALIVE!!!!!!!! Seriously though… I'm so sorry for the lack of updates… I'll try not to let it happen again… once again so sorry.**

**Thanks to Angel of Music lover, Lexy Granger, XxRoseDawsonxX, DeathEaterKnight of Tortall, LadyNightSky, ShakeIt-Don'tBreakIt, and Cally-Funk for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: HP not mine**

Prompt #6: the space between dream and reality

There was no way this was real. It couldn't be right? There was no way Lily Evans was out on a date with her arch enemy James Potter, it was totally and completely inconcevable!

And yet there they were, sitting in the three broomsticks, alone, and quietly sipping two mugs of butterbeer, and they appeared to be getting along.

But the shocked faces of their peers were nothing compared to what was silently going on between the two.

James was convinced he had to be dreaming, because there was no way on God's green earth that Lily Evans would go out on a date with him. It was a shame he'd have to wake up eventually, this really was lovely dream.

Lily on the other hand was marveling at the fact that she'd even agreed to the date. A week ago, James had come walking down the corridor and asked her to go on a date with him. At the time, she had every intention of saying no and walking off in the opposite direction, but something had stopped her and she was surprised to hear herself agreeing to go out with him. And now, sitting in the three broomsticks, sipping butterbeer, and genuinely enjoying her time with James Potter, didn't quite seem real to her. She definitely wasn't dreaming, but the whole thing didn't seem quite real to her.

The moments passed by and they continued to sit there in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable or awkward, it was… companionable, and comfortable… nothing like either one of them would have expected.

The people watching them sat around them, tense, just waiting for one of them to explode, but much to everyone's surprise, the two finished their butterbeer, paid, and left, without incident.

They walked out into the snow-covered village and began the trek back to Hogwarts, still enveloped in silence. They walked slowly, not in any hurry, and somehow during the walk their hands became intertwined and it just felt _right._ As they neared the castle they could see the lights from numerous windows illuminating the castle and creating an image like something from a storybook picture.

It was at this point that the silence was finally broken.

"It's beautiful," Lily whispered breathlessly.

"Yeah, it is," James said. He glanced at Lily from the corner of his eye took in just how beautiful she was at that moment, locking it in his memory forever.

Likewise, Lily chanced a look at James and locked eyes with him, completely losing herself in their hazel depth.

Both felt a strange sensation overtake them, as if they were falling yet flying at the same time.

Slowly they began to lean towards each other, drawn there by something neither of them could quite name, until there faces were an inch apart. They both stayed like that for a moment, breathing quick, eyes locked, bodies tensed, and after an eternity, they both closed the distance in a feather light kiss.

They both quickly pulled away in hesitation, but felt that same force pulling them back towards each other. They listened and met in another kiss, but unlike the first this one was deeper, and had more feeling.

James' arms snaked around Lily's waist pulling her closer to him as hers wound their way around his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair.

Somewhere, in the far reaches of their minds, both realized that this wasn't some sort of deceiving dream, but that it was also far to magical to belong to the world of reality. Regardless, that time in front of the castle would always be remembered as the day James and Lily fell in love.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this! the next on will be up tomorrow to make up for me being naughty and not updating in forever, once again, I apologize for that! now RnR!**


	7. Motivation

**A/N: and yes! I'm updating!! W00t! and I'm happy to know that I still have reviewers out there you guys have no idea hoe sad I would've been if I'd been abandoned T.T but I wasn't so yay! Here's the next one!**

**Thanks to Angel of Music lover, Last Summers Rose, iluvreading, water.pearls, Witblogi, and Tanja88 for reviewing!!**

**Disclaimer: HP not mine**

Prompt #7: superstar

_That arrogant, no good, dirty, rotten, bullying toe rag!_

Thought Lily Evans as she walked briskly down that corridor that would lead her to the Gryffindor common room.

_Would does he think he is? Some goddamned superstar? For God's sake I don't know what I even bother with that jerk! He had no right to do that, absolutely no right!_

Lily thought back to the fight she had just broken up between the head boy James Potter and a Slytherin named Serverus Snape. The two had been enemies since they first set foot in Hogwarts, but really! She'd just finished telling him that he should be setting an example as head boy and not a minute later, he was rolling on the floor with Snape trying to strangle him.

Lily sighed, when was that idiot ever going to learn?

She reached the portrait of the pink lady and muttered the password (fairy dust) and climbed through… only to find the last person she wanted to see sitting by the fire, waiting for her.

Upon seeing her enter James waved her over to him watching as she reluctantly headed over in his direction.

"What do you want Potter?" she asked.

He winced, "Ouch, that was a little harsh Evans."

"Potter, I'm not in the mood right now, ok? So what do you want?"

"Well… I wanted to apologize."

Lily froze. James Potter… James-I-think-I'm-the-greatest-thing-since-sliced-bread-Potter… wanted to apologize to her?

"Erm… why?" she asked, not entirely sure that she wasn't talking to an imposter.

"Well, we agreed to try and get along this year since we're both Heads, right?"

She nodded.

"And I had told you that I wouldn't get into fights and play as many pranks this year, I was going to set an example remember?"

Again, she nodded.

"Well… realized that I made a huge screw up and thought it would be best if I apologize, so, I'm sorry, I'll try to do better."

Lily just stared at him in shock, and a long silence ensued.

After a while, James finally said, "Well say something!"

Lily said the only thought that was going through her mind.

"Who are you and what have you done with James Potter?"

James scowled, "I'm being serious here, Evans."

Lily chuckled and sat down next to him, "I know Potter, but this isn't like the Potter I've known for the past few years."

"You ever stop to consider that I might have changed ion seven years?"

"No, I've considered it, I've just yet to see proof of it."

James nodded, "Yeah I guess you're right."

"I don't suppose you could keep the whole 'I'm a responsible and model student' thing up for a while, could you?"

He smirked, "Oh, I think I could, I just might need some motivation."

Lily had a bad feeling about this, "What kind of motivation?" she asked cautiously.

"This kind," he said and leaned forward to kiss her.

She tried to pull away only to run into the armrest on the couch, there was nowhere to go.

Taking this as his only chance, James closed the distance between them and kissed her. It was a short chaste kiss, but from Lily's reaction to it, any passerby would've thought it was something much more. James just grinned as he watched her sputter.

"Well that should help me behave for a week or so," he said scrambling off the couch and darting towards the portrait hole.

There was a brief moment when he thought that Lily might not come after him, until her heard her scream.

"POTTER!!! YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOU WERE DEAD BY THE TIME I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!!!"

James quickly sped up as Lily came barreling after him, hot on his heels, laughing the whole way.

**A/N: and there you have it! A different twist on James/Lily. I hope you all enjoyed it! I'll post another one once I get back from vacation! Much love to all! **


	8. The Bet

**A/N: -falls over- I am soooo sorry I didn't get this one out on time… I really have no excuse for it other than the fact that being a junior sucks. So here's your next chapter… I swear on all that is holy that the next one will be up on Sunday. Once again… so sorry!!!**

**Thanks to JustCallMeDollFace, Ron Lover6789, XxRoseDawsonxX, iluvreading, swEEtiEPiE110468, Lady Potter of Tortall, and Angel of Music lover!**

**Disclaimer: HP not mine**

Prompt #8: our own world

"HA! Take _that_ Potter!" shouted Lily Evans, as she checked his king.

James Potter stared at the wizard chess board in shock, this could not be happening.

"How did you _do_ that?" he asked incredulously.

Lily smirked, "What can I say Potter, you're in my world now."

"Well it's one hell of a twisted world if you ask me."

"Nobody asked you."

"That's hardly the point, Evans."

"You're just sore because I'm kicking your arse."

"You are _not_ kicking my arse."

"Potter, this is the third time I've put you in check."

"Ah, but have you put me in check_mate_?"

"That's not the point Potter."

"Now who's sore, huh?"

"I'm _not_ sore, I'm happy, in case you didn't notice, _I'm kicking your arse_."

"Must we go over this again? You are not, let me repeat that, _not_, kicking my arse."

"Oh yes I am," she said smugly.

James glanced at the board then looked back up at Lily questioningly.

"Okay, I'm still not seeing the arse kicking bit."

Lily rolled her eyes. "It's simple Potter, if you move you're bishop to take my knight and protect your king then my rook will come from the other side and put you in checkmate. And if you move that pawn to take my rook then your king is left open to my knight. Basically it doesn't matter which choice you make, I've already won."

James eyes widened and he hurriedly looked back down at the board. He studied it intensely for a few moments before sitting back in his armchair in shock.

"I don't believe it," he muttered.

Lily let out a loud 'whoop' and proceeded to rub her victory in his face.

"What was it you said to me when we started this bet? Oh yes, I remember, 'I've never lost to anyone Evans, so don't sulk when I beat you.' Well who's sulking now Potter!"

"I'm not sulking."

"You're totally sulking."

"Ugh. What happen to the quiet little Lily Evans who arrived at this school in First Year?"

"She had chocolate sauce poured down her robes when she corrected a certain James Potter in their first Charms lesson in front of the entire class."

"Oh, right, forgot about that."

"How convenient for you."

"Well I try."

"It's still you're move," she said, "I can't collect my winnings until you make your move."

James grimaced, "I know, I know, as soon as this game's over I'm doomed to two weeks of no pranks and being a model student and all that. My life is so difficult."

"Oh quite being melodramatic and move already."

James sighed and sat back up to finish the game. He reached out his hand to knock over his king and end it quickly when his eyes caught a glimpse of something on Lily's side of the board. He quickly pulled hi hand back and studied the situation carefully. Slowly and mad grin broke out over his face.

"Oh, you poor, poor, child," he said, "You've stumbled in to my world now." And with that he reached across the board and moved his forgotten bishop over to her king.

"Checkmate."

Lily looked a James, looked at the board, and then looked back at James who was smirking smugly.

"No way."

"Yes way."

"I lost?"

"You lost."

"No Way."

"You're repeating yourself Evans."

"Wait, this means that you won."

"That I did."

"So… I have to…"

James beamed, "Yep!"

Lily sighed; this was definitely an unexpected turn of events.

"Potter, do I—"

"A bet's a bet, Evans."

Lily sighed, "Oh, all right."

Lily pushed herself up from her armchair and walked over to James muttering under her breath about how this was all ridiculous. James just sat in his chair grinning like an idiot.

"Stand up Potter," Lily sighed as she reached his chair.

James obliged and waited for her to move. Lily hesitantly placed her hand on her shoulders and raised herself up on her toes until her lips brushed against his. They both felt a spark shoot through their bodies as their lips made contact and what was supposed to be an innocent little kiss due to a lost bet became much more.

Lily arms wound around James' neck and her fingers tangled in his messy hair while James' arms wrapped securely around her waist, pulling her closer to him. The kiss deepened and both completely forgot about being in the middle of the crowded common room, even as whoops and cheers broke out across the room. After the initial excitement that Lily and James were _finally _together had worn down, the two were still not separated, and the common room was filled with a bunch of uncomfortable students.

A Sixth Year prefect started over to the two to tell them to get a room when he felt someone grab his arm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, mate," said Sirius, "They're in their own world now."

**A/N: END!!!!! …of this chappie… Hope you all enjoyed. RnR and tell me what you think!!**


	9. Chasing Him

**A/N: I have no excuse for not updating in so long… please don't yell, or send me flames, it will not speed up the process. All I can do is apologize for my lack of updates, so I'm very sorry – and I mean that! If you're still reading this please review!**

**Disclaimer: HP not mine**

Prompt # 9: Dash

Lily Evans leaned against the stone wall of the Charms corridor and tried to even her breathing. At this rate she would never catch James. She'd been chasing him around since breakfast and every time she thought she was getting close, he'd up and disappear. She was really starting to get sick of it.

Sighing, she pushed herself away from the wall and began making her way back to the Gryffindor common room.

_Honestly,_ she thought as she reached the staircase, _What does he think I'm going to do huh? We agreed that we'd be friends this year, and that we'd both grow up. He's laid off on the pranks and I've only yelled at him twice all year and it's already March! Besides, I'm not angry with him at all, I just wish I could catch him long enough to explain that to him._

It bothered her greatly that he kept running away from her like he was afraid of her. In all her years of knowing him, James Potter had never been afraid of her, or anything for that matter. But all day, every time he saw her he'd get this funny look on his face and dash away from her. A couple of times she'd attempt to chase him down, but James knew that castle better than anyone one and oftentimes she'd turn a corner and he'd be gone. She was really starting to get tired of it.

As she reached the top of the staircase she turned right to take a short cut up to Gryffindor tower. She'd found it by chance last year when she hid behind a tapestry to escape Peeves, only instead of finding a stone wall she had found a door. Ever since then she used the passage regularly to get to the common room and was pretty sure only a few other people besides herself knew of its whereabouts. As she reached the tapestry, she quickly slide behind it and opened the door.

As she stepped inside and closed the door, she came face to face with the person who she had been chasing all day, James Potter. He immediately turned on his heal to run back the way he came, but Lily was going to make sure he did _not_ get away this time.

"_Pertrificus Totalis!_" she cried, pointing her wand at his back. The spell hit him dead on and James went stiff as a board before falling to the ground. Lily slowly walked over to where he had fallen and picked up his dropped wand.

"Now, I'm going to let you loose, James," she said, staring down at him, "But if you try to run away from me again I will re-jinx you and leave you here, got it?" She waited a moment to let her message sink in before performing the counter-curse. Once he was free, James sat up, but remained sitting on the ground.

"Lily! I'm so sorry for cursing those Slytherins! I know I promised I'd lay off and up until now I've been very good about it, but you weren't there and you didn't hear what they were saying, and it was just awful, some of the things that came out of their mouths made me sick, and I started by taking house points away, but they still didn't stop, and then I tried detention, and the they started having a go at you, and the just really made me angry and I acted without thinking, and I know I shouldn't have, but they deserved it and I'm not sorry."

James sat on the floor, trying to catch his breath, as Lily fought down giggles, he was rather amusing when he thought he was in trouble.

"James," she said, "I'm not mad at you, I was chasing you all day because I wanted to thank you."

James shot her and incredulous look.

"I mean it!" She said, I heard the last part of what they were saying and while you shouldn't have cursed them, I appreciate you coming to my defense."

James slowly stood up and stared at her, "Who are and what have you done with Lily Evans?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "You dolt! I'm trying to say thank you and then you have to go and ruin it."

James grinned, "Sorry, but I really thought you were going to give me a piece of your mind."

Lily smiled, "Not this time," she said as they headed down the passage way to the Gryffindor common room. After a short walk they reached the exit and James stopped before opening the door.

"By the way," he said, "I'm really sorry for running away from you all day, I must've given you a really hard time."

Lily nodded, "Oh, believe me, you did," she said standing on her tip toes and planting a light kiss on his lips, "But that makes up for most of it."

Without giving him time to recover, she quickly dashed out of the passage and ran to another. This time, he could chase her around for a while.

**A/N: Erm… I'm not sure I like the ending of this chapter, but there it is. Once again if you're still reading this then please review!!**


End file.
